AU: In the arms of Angels
by Rory the roman
Summary: 'I can't hear you… I can't … I …' Left paralyzed from the waist down after a serious crash, Dean faces the depression and sorrow brought into his life by the new found boundaries. With the help of Cass, perhaps things will improve - but depression is a dangerous foe. And she doesn't seem willing to let go any time soon. AU Fanfiction.


**Chapter 1**

 _Please listen to the following song whilst reading this chapter. I will try to provide a new song ling for each chapter_

 _Song: watch?v=-M40yK3rBnA &index=11&list=PLwBOGnBdigkEu7XIuUKh_6TRyL1d2Q33S_

Light.

Slowly, the Dean opened his eyes, blinking as they cleared slowly. Faces peered back at him. Somewhere speaking – he could see their mouths moving. But what were they saying? No words came from their lips. The only sound he heard was a soft whistling in his ears. He shook his head, trying to show them that he did not understand.

Hands descended, forcing him to hold his head still. Pain flared up his back; what had happened? Why was he lying here? On the ground?

The green jackets of the ambulance crew came into view. Once again, their lips moved as they spoke. _What are you saying?_ Dean blinked at them. He heard nothing. Nothing aside from the whistle in his ears.

Somehow, Dean was moved onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. His head and neck were bound to stop him moving it. The pain in his back came and went – as did his consciousness – as the vehicle drove. The paramedics spoke to him every now and again, but they were met by blank stares from the man.

 _I can't hear you… I can't … I …_

When he regained consciousness, all he saw was blinding light. He squinted his eyes, waiting for himself to adjust to the brightness of the room he was in. When he opened them again, a face swam into view.

His mouth moved and Dean heard his words – but they were distant, and sounded as though he were underwater. Dean blinked slowly, trying to hear what the man was saying.

 _' … crash … dead …. Broken … '_

The words were muted, distant, Dean was only able to pick out parts of what the man said. But it was not enough to know what it was that the person was saying.

His part said, the doctor turned on his heel and left the room, despite Dean's silent protestations. He let out a soft sigh, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, a new face was smiling at him.

The face was young, but the eyes carried a thousand words – they spoke of hardship, but strength. Sadness, but hope. He spoke, and once again Dean heard only a few words.

 _' …Names …. Survived … miracle… '_

Then, to Dean's surprise the man's eyes seemed to light up and he hurried out of the room. He returned a second later with a notepad in his hands. Seating himself in the visitors chair, he began to write.

When he was done, he held it up for Dean to see.

 _I'm Castiel, everyone calls me Cas._

A smile rose to Dean's lips as he realised what the stranger was doing. His eyes moved to Castiel's indicating that he had understood the message. Cass removed the notepad and began to write again. Soon another message was before Dean's face.

 _You were in a pretty nasty crash – the doctors don't know how you survived it. The hearing loss is temporary, don't worry._

Their conversation was short-lived however, as a Nurse bustled in, shooing Cass from the room with a wave of her hands. Castiel waved a hand and smiled, before darting out of the door. Dean's eyes followed his movements.

When he looked back to the Nurse he realised she had been speaking to him – but his thoughts were too occupied with the face of the beautiful man who had just visited him. The man who had _finally_ told him what had happened.

The days passed slowly.

Dean's hearing returned by the fifth day of being in hospital.

It wasn't perfect. And it was worse in his left ear. But he could hear enough now to be able to talk. To be able to understand what was said to him.

Castiel visited him every day – he was the small beam of sunlight that lit up Dean's hospital room every time he stepped inside. He was the only one who could bring a smile to his face. The only one who could make him laugh, no matter what Dean's mood.

Cass burst into his room at 12 o'clock, as he normally did. A smile upon his face. He took his normal place, sitting at the foot of Dean's bed where he could be seen and easily heard. Dean smiled at him.

"How've you been Dean? You gonna get out of this bed any time soon?"

As he spoke, he poked Dean's leg. Dean's smile faltered, and he quickly wiped all trace of sadness that suddenly threatened to overwhelm him. He was not quick enough to hide it from Cas's quick eyes however.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head in the birdlike fashion that reminded Dean of a robin. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry"

"I'm fine…" Dean replied, voice soft. "It's just …"

"What? Did something happen?" Castiel's tone was filled with worry for the man in the bed.

"I won't ever be out of this bed – not on my own two feet anyway"

"What?" confusion rose to Cas's eyes and voice.

"They couldn't fix them: my legs." His voice caught in his throat and he closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the emotions within him. He took a deep breath, fighting the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

"I won't walk again" He said softly. Opening his eyes.

The blue eyes that met his were filled with shared pain – but the smile that greeted him sent warmth into his heart.

"Don't worry, Dean. You'll get through this – I'll help you" He said softly. He glanced at his watch. "I have to go now, my shift is starting. I'll be back in an hour – and I expect to see you out of bed by then!"

His tone was joking, and Dean smiled – but it did nothing to quell the sorrow he felt in his heart as his new found friend bounced out of the room.

"I promise, cass" He said softly.


End file.
